Organization XIII Truth Or Dare?
by Leopardheart-Naux-Kadaj
Summary: Well, I really wanted to have one of these! R&R pleeeeease! Warning: Crack and laughter will ensue . Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

~Organization XIII Truth or Dare~

**You know, because this isn't done as nearly as much as it should be, right? So naturally, it had to be written. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, though I really wish I did. **

They never saw it coming. One moment, they were in the Castle That Never Was, minding their own business, doing various things. Demyx practicing his sitar, probably ready to serenade someone, Zexion reading whatever the heck he reads, Marluxia writing his evil schemes and Axel getting ready to molest—I mean, kiss Roxas…. You know, the usual. But then my henchmen—I mean, friends and I decided to drug, bound and kidnap all of them in a ninja-like fashion. Silently and efficiently.

When they came to, pissed off and confused, I decided to announce why they were here. They deserve to know, right?

"Members of the infamous Organization XIII, I have brought you here so you could participate in a… _fun…_ game of Truth or Dare!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, heck no!" Roxas screeched, fighting against his restraints.

"Over my dead body!" Larxene hissed.

"That can be arranged!" I growled in response to the Savage Nymph.

She silenced herself, not wanting to fade into complete nothingness.

"As I was saying, your adoring fans will send in some questions or dares—cruel and amazing dares are _much_ more fun—for you to do," I went on.

"What kind of dares?" asked Demyx, a little fear bleeding into his voice, his green eyes wide.

I smiled wickedly. "Anything our reviewers decide to send us. Any pairings, embarrassing acts, drugs and booze allowed! There are no rules! And I, the host, is allowed to be involved!"

"And what if we decide not to do the dares?" Marluxia called out defiantly.

I cackled viciously, swinging my Lurebreaker around carelessly before pushing the tip to his throat. "Then torture will be imminent then, Marly!"

Axel snickered loudly, along with other members of the Organization after I gave the pink-haired assassin such a girly nickname. Marluxia's cheeks flushed a flaming red.

"It's up to you now, reviewers! Ask and dare away, ask and dare away!" I said gleefully, motioning to the thirteen Nobodies chained to their chairs, defenseless and at my mercy and the mercy of the Kingdom Hearts fans.

**Geez, the beginning was short... but with your reviews, it'll be so much longer! Truth and dares please! Fifth reviewer gets an Organization plushie of their choice~**


	2. The Madness Begins

Chapter One: The Madness Begins~

**Thank you to my reviewers! And now for the rest of the story… Or well, some of it ^.^**

"Okay, so you've got us stuck here, as insane as that is. Give us your name, at least," Xemnas said.

"I planned to do that anyway, _Mansex_! My name is Nauxrela, and I'm a Nobody like all of you," I told the kidnapped group.

"Whoa, she called the Superior Mansex, and she's doing this to us… Maybe she's more of a witch than Larxene!" Demyx whispered loudly to Axel.

Larxene's hands sparked with electricity.

"Ah, ah, ah," I waggled a finger at the chained up blonde. "No violence… Not _yet_ at least."

Larxene looked clearly annoyed, but hearing that there would be violence later on, just huffed angrily and said nothing.

"In a moment, I'll unchain you so that the dares can be done. But I warn you, this room is inescapable unless I let you out, and your weapons can't be summoned unless I let you. You know, for my safety," I told them.

Now just about everyone in the Organization looked pissed off but relieved that they were no longer bound to those wooden chairs.

"And on to the first dare!" I said excitedly before reading it out loud: "_**From Matrix-Ash; **__**HAHAHA! As much as I HATE this pairing, you should make Axel kiss Larxene. That would be funny to see!**_"

Everyone not participating in this dare had to hide their laughter and amused expressions. Larxene turned red and Axel paled at the prospect. I thought I was going to vomit and die at the same time.

"Well, as much as I think this pairing should burn in hell, it must be done…" I said, feeling sick as I said it.

"Those lips aren't touching mine!" Larxene snarled.

Axel, being himself, feigned hurt. "Larxene, you sound like you don't want to be kissed by me."

"I mean, for the love of Kingdom Hearts, I'd do _anything _to trade places with you!" I shouted. "Wait, I didn't say that…"

Larxene was turned away from Axel, her eyes closed. Axel, seeing the opportunity, dashed over and pecked her lightly on the lips. Number Twelve's eyes widened for a moment before closing them…almost contently…. I snapped a picture for proof this horrifying-and-potentially-embarrassing-for-the-pair.

Feeling really ill, I loudly interrupted, "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH."

Axel pulled away from her… and proceeded to spit on the floor in disgust. Larxene was in shock before mimicking the pyro, though she did it half-heartedly.

"I hate that reviewer," the ginger said heatedly, spitting again.

"So do I, Axel, so do I," I said sympathetically. "But as sick as that was… I've got something to hold over Larxene's head."

I thought Larxene was going to eat me with how much hatred and anger shone in her dark eyes.

"Alright, to the next dare from my good friend Lex!" I announced and declared the dare, though trying not to smile evilly: "_**XD nice and this is a dare for all of them: ok so there not afraid of darkness right? Well let's see that after there forced to play Amnesia: The Darkest Decent."**_

"Bring it on!" Xigbar crowed.

I've already heard of the game and it had scared me too. Fearless Nauxrela, scared of a game. Not that I'd ever admit that. "Fine Xiggy, you're up to play it first!"

"We're not afraid of the darkness: It's something we embrace," Marluxia added.

"And you get to sit right beside him, Marly," I said, deeming his nickname his only name. I realized I say it with a British accent. "With everyone else sits behind you and simply watches."

So I summoned up a huge screened computer, set up the terrifying game and chained all of them to chairs, save Xigbar since he actually had to play—only his legs and torso were tied down. I shut off all the lights, throwing them into complete inky darkness with only the computer screen as a light source.

~~3 Hours Later~~

Xigbar had finished the game. There had been a ton of girlish screaming, swearing not appropriate to write (mostly from Xigbar himself), and when I turned on the lights, some of them had managed to wriggle out of their chains and into other people's laps. (Roxas into Axel's with Axel holding onto him; and Demyx into Zexion's who was hiding his face in Demyx's shoulder.) Those not in other's laps, well, I could see the fright in their widened eyes and the way their lips quivered. And Larxene's arms were latched onto Marluxia's middle, around the chair.

"Yeah, not so embracing of the darkness now, are we?" I taunted them, looking pointedly at those who were the most scared.

"Shut up and give us the next question and or dare!" Marluxia growled unhappily.

Marly'd been one of those people quite girlishly screeching and when I turned on the lights, he'd been quickly attempting to look like he hadn't had his legs pulled up to his chest.

Thank God I had a night vision camera to catch all of their terrified expressions and all of that good stuff.

"The next few dares are from QueenoftheYaoi!" I announced cheerfully. "_**Axel: I dare you to find a way to steal Larxene's panties without getting yourself killed. (Good luck with that. XD)**_

**Marluxia: I dare you to set Axel's hair on fire. :3**

**Xigbar: I dare you to tell the truth! Is that your real hair, or just really good weave?**

**Roxas: ...I don't have anything for you just yet...ooh, yes I do! Eat as much sugar as you can stomach until you get hyper, and then harass Axel for trying to molest you all the time. ...or do you like it? B3**

**Xemnas: I dare you to keep Saix on a leash for a while. And no, he can't resist it at all. He must wear it. Oh, and it must be hot pink."**

"Axel, if you even consider that, I swear to God I will—!" Larxene began to threaten.

Axel whimpered pathetically. "Don't want… don't want…."

"Sorry Axel, but as much as I love—I mean, like you, you must do it… But not around us…" I said, getting queasy just at the thought of this.

I snapped my fingers and a door to some dark, private room appeared. I grabbed them both forcefully by the hand and shoved them in there.

A few minutes later, Axel came bursting out, his cloak in tatters, and tear marks down his face, his hair slightly burnt.

"Did ya do it?" Demyx asked.

The pyro shuddered and fell to his knees. "No… I tried… But-but…. It's impossible. Didn't want… didn't want…"

I sat next to Axel and rubbed his back comfortingly as Number Twelve came strolling out, pretty well in tact.

"I warned ya," Larxene said uncaringly before sitting down in her chair.

"Marly, your turn," I told him, standing up and pulling out matches for him to use.

"If you try, I will set _you_ on fire," Axel snarled, looking up at the pink-haired assassin, a completely serious expression on his beautiful face.

"I'd rather not…." Marluxia said, trailing.

I decided to move on, seeing as Axel would go through with his threat if Marluxia went through with the dare.

"Well Xigbar, is it your real hair?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

"Of course it is!" the trigger-happy Number Two answered indignantly.

And I was excited for the next dare. "Alrighty Roxas, time to get you high on sugar!"

I snapped my fingers, summoning up a shiz-load of sugar for the fifteen-year-old to eat. Maybe he wouldn't be so emo after this…

The blonde looked at it as if it were toxic poison or something. "Do I have to?"

"Heck yes," I answered and continued in a demonic voice: "EAT IT!"

Roxas sipped sugar packet after delicious sugar packet until he felt ill and couldn't stand anymore. He stumbled around the room before the explosive sugar rush kicked in.

"OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod!" He said, each phrase one word. Roxas tackled Axel onto his back. "Axel! Have-you-ever-tasted-this-stuff? Its-so-good! You-need-to-have-some!"

Axel stared wide-eyed at the younger boy before turning to me. "Was this safe…?"

I shrugged and laughed. "I don't think so. But I've got a question for you, Roxie-chan: Are you going to harass Axel for, er, 'molesting' you, or did you like it?"

Everyone wanted to know the answer to this, even Xemnas and especially me. They were on the edge of their seats and I sat close to the two, leaning in eagerly, recorder in hand—there was no way I was _not_ getting this on tape.

Roxas sat still for a moment, like setting the suspense. He joyfully said, "Oh, I liked it!"

The entire Organization stared speechlessly at the couple on the floor and Axel blushed a deep, rosy shade of red. I smiled one of those you-really-don't-know-why-you-found-it-amusing-but-you-did smiles. But none of our reactions compared to the one that happened when Roxas leaned down and kissed Axel hard, cupping his hands around the pyro's face. The fellow members of the Organization turned away, turning red at the sight, and those whose gazes lingered for a moment turned away sharply when the ginger kissed back.

I eventually came to my senses after taking a photo and said, "Hey, Roxas!" in an attempt to catch his attention.

Nothing.

"Yo, Roxie-Chan!"

Again, nothing.

"OMG ROXAS!"

Roxas pulled away from Axel, grinning goofily and so unlike himself.

I yanked him off of Axel and slapped him to snap him out of his sugar-induced high state. He swayed on the spot and then seemed to look back like his normal self.

Axel was staring at Roxas, his green eyes glazed over and still laying on the floor.

"And for our final dare, Mansex, you must have Saix here on a hot pink leash!" I grinned and summoned one.

Saix looked so utterly pissed off; I was almost convinced he was going to kill me.

I handed the leash to Xemnas who attached it to Saix in such an ungentle manner. Saix stood, arms folded across his chest, glaring at me. If looks could kill, his death glare would have killed me several times over.

To add to his second-in-command's embarrassment, Xemnas said, "Now be a good boy, Saix and sit."

If he could have, I'd say that Saix would have strangled his 'master' then and there but instead he sat on the floor like a dog.

"And that's all we have time for today, people! Continue reviewing for more dares and questions!" I declared obnoxiously and laughed wickedly afterward.

**Loved this? Want more? All you need to do is review! And really, no rules so go crazy with those dares and think way deep about the mysteries of the Organization~! Thanks~ Nauxrela**


End file.
